Warriors: The Destiny of RabbitClan
by Ocean-Frost
Summary: RabbitClan and VineClan are on the edge of war, and there's nothing any of them can do about it. A lifelong feud between Pinestar and Reedstar is beginning to swell, and the apprentices of RabbitClan disagree with Leaders decisions. Will they be able to save RabbitClan and VineClan from certain destruction? Or will they fall in the process?


"Slow down, Birdpaw!" The senior tortoiseshell Warrior raced after his energetic Apprentice. He knew well of Birdpaw's ambition to be RabbitClan's next Leader, and didn't doubt the young Apprentice's capabilities. But he'd definitely have to work on listening to his Elders.

"Come on, Spottedtail!" Birdpaw ushered as he zipped across the flat field with his mentor hot on his heels. He wasn't going to waste one moment of training, he was going to the Gathering, and Wolfpaw was going to get to go with him.

Spottedtail chuckled and followed after his Apprentice. This would be the very first Gathering that Birdpaw would attend. No doubt the young Apprentice was excited, just like Spottedtail was the first time he ever went to a Gathering.

"All right, Birdpaw." Spottedtail said as he reached the training clearing. "What's the first thing you do when you are attacked?" He asked as he sat down and neatly wrapped his tail around his huge white paws.

"Study your opponent's battle habits." Birdpaw answered swiftly and proudly.

Spottedtail smirked slightly at Birdpaw's cockiness. "All right." He leaped to his paws and tackled his apprentice. "How do you balance this?" He asked, tilting his broad tri-colored head.

"Like this." Birdpaw lifted his back legs into Spottedtail's stomach, head-butted the Warrior firmly enough to stun him, and rolled over so that he was pinning the senior Warrior to the ground.

"Very good!" Spottedtail purred proudly. Birdpaw was learning fast, his memory was sharp and the Apprentice's intelligence was climbing higher every day.

"Anything else?" Birdpaw inquired as he tumbled off the side of the tortoiseshell Warrior, landing next to his mentor in a similar pose on his back.

"Of course. We have until Moonhigh." Spottedtail grinned mischievously. "Ready to test your climbing skills?" He inquired as he lifted himself up onto his paws with a spring.

Birdpaw rolled over onto his stomach. "Sure. I'm gonna make you eat my dust." He laid his ears back, flicking his tail-tip and swatting playfully at his mentor.

"Don't be so sure. I may be older now, but I'm still the top climber." The senior Warrior dashed off into the forest and up the nearest oak tree.

Birdpaw laughed and raced after his mentor, darting up the tree. He used precise footing and easily followed after Spottedtail, occasionally sneezing from the Warrior's tail brushing past his pink colored nose. It was a race between the two, and right now Spottedtail was in the lead.

Even though Spottedtail was older than many of the Warriors in RabbitClan, he was still the most energetic. Birdpaw remembered when he was assigned as Spottedtail's Apprentice; they spent that entire evening chattering about the perks of being a Warrior.

The race ended as soon as Spottedtail reached the very top of the wide and tall oak tree. "I hate to say; I told you so." He purred with amusement.

Birdpaw chuckled. "As soon as my legs get a little longer, you'll be in for it." He laughed, sitting down on a thick limb next to Spottedtail.

"Can I ask you something, Spottedtail?" Birdpaw inquired as he watched his mentor gaze out to the horizon. Spottedtail's deep green eyes reflected the mountains and forest beyond, he had a very peaceful expression that was rarely seen on the fidgety tom cat's face.

The Warrior responded with a simple nod, continuing to gaze outward at the beautiful scenery before them.

"Were you disappointed when you didn't become Deputy?" Birdpaw asked, slightly tilting his head.

"No, Birdpaw." A purr escaped the tortoiseshell cat's throat as he spoke. "Springfoot is an amazing Deputy, she's wise and can handle the complaints of Kinkstep." The Warrior chuckled upon mentioning the cranky Elder who would complain about the sunshine if someone was listening.

Birdpaw nodded silently. "Do you think I'll be a great Warrior one day?" A glint of hope passed through Birdpaw's olive-green eyes.

Spottedtail glanced sideways at Birdpaw, a small smile playing on his lips. "I do, but you still have some growing to do." He chuckled.

Birdpaw smiled widely. "Thanks, Spottedtail." He flicked the Warrior's shoulder with his tail-tip.

"Race you to the border." Spottedtail meowed rapidly as he began down the oak tree they had been perched upon.

"No fair!" Birdpaw called as he chased after the tri-colored tom-cat.

Once they both reached the border, they were tired and winded. Neither of them spoke as they attempted to catch their breath. Birdpaw gasped once more and finally his breathing evened out. "Wow, you're fast." He chuckled.

"So are you." Spottedtail complimented as he searched the border for unfamiliar scents.

Birdpaw followed his mentor's lead and began searching for any unknown scents. Lately Pinestar's put in extra precaution into the borders, and so had the cats of VineClan.

Personally Birdpaw hated having to live in fear that VineClan would suddenly attack the Queens and Elders.

"Anything?" Spottedtail's low voice pulled Birdpaw back into reality, and it took him a moment to regain his thoughts.

"No, thank StarClan." Birdpaw replied, finally sitting down and smoothing a piece of his white chest fur down.

"Hmm." Spottedtail murmured as he watched the border momentarily. "Come on, we'll gather some fresh-kill and then head back to RabbitClan in time for the Gathering." He concluded as he began his way back in the direction of RabbitClan.

"Sounds good to me." Birdpaw said as he slowed his pace. He closed his eyes and let his nose and ears do the work.

He could smell a few mice, and he could hear a vole shuffling around. Among the other sounds and scents of the forest, he could occasionally barely hear a leaf crunch under Spottedtail's weight.

Birdpaw smiled slightly to himself and decided to go after a vole that was snuffling around a fern bed. The Apprentice dropped into a crouch and began to silently stalk the small rodent.

He made sure to keep his tail from dragging the ground and low enough where you couldn't see it. He also kept his paw-steps light and his senses sharp. Right now, Birdpaw was a kit-length away from the vole and he could see it digging around slightly through the tall grass.

In a swift moment, Birdpaw had raked his thin claws across the vole's stomach, killing it instantly.

Birdpaw buried the vole easily and began searching for another piece of prey. After everything was said and done, Spottedtail had caught two squirrels and a scrawny mouse. Birdpaw had contributed a sparrow and a vole.

"Looks good enough. Ready to go back?" Spottedtail asked as he cast a glance to his apprentice.

"Ready." Birdpaw said as he picked up his vole and sparrow.

"Let's go." Spottedtail mumbled around his prey. He trotted off back to camp, swiftly followed by his apprentice.

Birdpaw couldn't help but rush forward to his friends as soon as he saw them. Wolfpaw greeted his brother with a playful swat of his paw. "Are you excited?" Wolfpaw inquired, referencing to the Gathering later that day.

"Yeah!" Birdpaw exclaimed as he set the prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

"So am I." Wolfpaw purred. "Our very first Gathering." He sighed longingly.

Birdpaw chuckled.

"How did training go with Spottedtail?" Wolfpaw asked, sitting down and tilting his head.

"As good as ever. How did training go with Whitepelt?" Birdpaw knew of Wolfpaw's secret hatred for Whitepelt. Though the Apprentice hid his rage well, Birdpaw had caught on to Wolfpaw's distaste of the Warrior.

Wolfpaw stayed silent for a moment and swallowed the temptation to spat. "Great." He replied with a simple nod.

Birdpaw smirked. "All right, whatever you say, Wolfpaw." He shrugged.

"Don't." Wolfpaw rolled his eyes.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story!**


End file.
